<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Curls and Soft Smiles (Josh Widdicombe x Fem!Reader) by SharaRogers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344209">Angel Curls and Soft Smiles (Josh Widdicombe x Fem!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRogers/pseuds/SharaRogers'>SharaRogers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Comedy RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddle, Cuddles, F/M, Morning After, drinking mention, sex mention, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRogers/pseuds/SharaRogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some soft cuddles with Josh. You think back at the night before in your drunken haze. A little drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Widdicombe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Curls and Soft Smiles (Josh Widdicombe x Fem!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileyourealive/pseuds/whileyourealive">whileyourealive</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might get longer eventually, I kinda like how it is at the moment. Thank you for the support from everyone over on Discord and for the lovely @Rilannon for being a wonderful beta and helping me fix my awful word choices!<br/>(Chaleur Hurricane has indirectly inspired me to write this, your welcome)<br/>Enjoyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unfamiliar feeling stirs in your chest as you open your eyes in a dark bedroom you don’t recognise. A sense of panic settles over you as you’re wading through the depths of your mind to try to piece together what happened the night before. </p><p>Hazy memories of a few too many gin and tonics at your local and a pair of blue, puppy dog eyes behind thick framed glasses flash past. A few laughs and an awkward exchange later, the next thing that comes to you are your fingers intertwined in luscious golden locks. He’s ravaging your neck with sloppy kisses and sporadic bites with you pressed against his front door.</p><p>Soon you recall the very bed you’re laying in now, with his face between your thighs and hands roaming your body, finally finding your breasts and cupping them, roughly playing with them to pull all the little noises he could out of you.</p><p>Suddenly, you’re all too aware of the arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close to a sleeping form.</p><p>You turn your head to study the man sleeping beside you and a sense of utter bliss washes over you. You reach out to smooth a hand over the side of his face, softly brushing his soft curls to the side to study his features. You can’t help but smile at his chubby cheeks and boyish look, especially when he’s so relaxed.</p><p>His eyebrow twitches as your fingers brush past, his eyes gently open and his expression mirrors yours.</p><p>“Hey..” He whispers, his voice, only a low rumble, thick with sleep. It’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard.</p><p>“Hi” Your greeting is almost just a sigh as the sinking feeling of knowing you’ll have to explain yourself soon starts building in your chest.</p><p>“I’m (y/n), I can’t remember if I introduced myself last night.”</p><p>“Oh you did and you let me know you know who I am as well.” He chuckles softly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Josh, I had a few too many and I-“</p><p>“No, no, please don’t feel the need to explain yourself. You’re here now, aren’t you?” The smile is still dancing across his lips, clearly content with his current situation.</p><p>You suddenly feel his grip tighten on your hips, pulling you even closer to him, if that’s even possible. He places a soft kiss on your forehead and you softly nestle into his side. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulls you back into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>